


Cheater

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shirtless Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re mad at Chris, so he uses his secret weapon





	Cheater

“ _Christopher Robert Evans!_ ” You yell, clutching your chest and trying to calm your pounding heart.

Chris laughs, clutching his left boob as he doubles over. “Sorry!” He manages, wiping tears from his face.

As usual, he looks adorable- especially in that black sweater that’s tight and shows off all of his muscles- but you’re not as amused as usual. “You scared the shit out of me!” You yell, trying to calm down. He  _knows_  you hate being snuck up on.

He straightens, still chuckling to himself. “Sorry,” He steps forward with his arms wide, clearly planning on wrapping you in his strong arms, but for once you shove his chest, forcing him away.

“I swear,” You mutter, spinning on your heel and storming into the kitchen, not as excited for the cookies you were going to grab.

Chris quickly follows behind you. “Babe,” He says, sounding like you’re being ridiculous.

You whirl on him. “Don’t use that voice with me! You  _know_  I hate being snuck up on! You  _know_  I hate things jumping out at me!” He shifts, looking like he wants to speak, but you don’t let him. He’s not talking himself out of it. Not this time. “What were you thinking?!” He opens his mouth, but you spin around so your back is to him. “Don’t answer that.”

Throughout your entire rant, he watched you closely, carefully searching your face for something. You hear no response, and you whip back around. “Really? You have nothing you want to say.”

He waits a beat, and then he grabs the hem of his sweater, tugging it over is head and keeping his eyes on yours as he tosses it aside.

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit._

_That cheating bastard._

You freeze for a second before snapping, “You’re not going to get away with that!”

“(Y/N),” He says quietly, his voice smooth and low as he takes a lazy step towards you that makes your stomach flip.

You blush furiously, keeping your eyes on the tattoo on his collar and urging your body not to react as he takes another lazy step. It’s no secret to either of you that you’re easily distracted by him without his shirt. Him pulling this while you’re upset is just- just-  _wrong_.

Chris smirks, waiting patiently for you to cave. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss to your neck and smiling when the feeling of his beard on your neck makes you jump predictably.

Your eyes meet his when he pulls back, and you curse. “Damn it,” You whisper, seeing him smile. “I hate you.” You whine.

He laughs, wrapping arms around your shoulders successfully and shaking with the force of his laughs. “I love you,” He says against your ear, smile evident in his voice.

“Cheater,” You mutter, pouting.

He presses a gentle kiss to your pouting lips, nipping at the lower one. “Come on. Let me show you how sorry I really am.”


End file.
